Happy Birthday
by Randomblackberry
Summary: It seems weird to think of such a things as Birthdays in the warriors of lights' journey to save the world, but even they like to relax and celebrate these occasions! Multi chapter fic. Rating may change. Set in different parts of the game
1. Agnés's Birthday

**Hey guys, Randomblackberry here with my first multi chapter story "Happy Birthday" the name is kind of self explanatory. It will be five chapters long. The rating will be moved up to T when chapter 5 comes around. This won't be updated regularly as the chapters are of decent length and I can never decide what presents should be given to each other. The chapters are set at different points in the game. This is set in chapter 4, before the awakening the earth Crystal. So. Yeah, spoilers up to that point. I think that's it. So please read, review, Favourite and follow!**

"When's your birthday, Agnés?" Edea asked.

They were lying in the girls' room on their beds, when the question struck her.

She knew Tiz's birthday was in a month's time and her own in three months, but she had never asked the vestal of wind about it.

"My... Birth... Day?" Agnés asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah. Your birthday." Edea repeated.

Agnés stared at Edea blankly.

"Y'know. The day when you get all these presents from your friends and get to eat lots of cake." Edea said.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Agnés said.

"Your birthday. The anniversary of your day of birth." Edea explained.

"Ah. I'm afraid that seems unfamiliar to me. We never celebrated birthdays in the temple." Agnés said.

"Really? No birthdays? Nobody mentions anything to you? Do you even get cake?" Edea asked, horrified.

Agnés shook her head.

"Well, that just won't do." Edea said, crossly. "Do you know when you were born?"

"The 19th of March." Agnés said.

Well at least she knew that.

"Hey, that's in a week's time!" Edea exclaimed.

"So it is." Agnés said.

"We're going to celebrate your birthday!" Edea said cheerily.

"I'm afraid I don't know what I'm required to do on this day." Agnés admitted.

"Relax, eat cake, have fun, it's your special day, you can do what you want!" Edea was getting increasingly excited with every word. "And we have to give you presents!"

"Oh, this all sounds very nice. But you don't need to go to all the trouble-" Agnés started, but she was cut off by Edea's excitement.

"Of course we do! We're friends, this is what we do!" Edea cheered." I'll go tell the others!"

And she ran out of the room, leaving a very confused Agnés behind.

-/-/-

"It's lady Agnés's birthday next week?" Ringabel asked.

"Yes, Ringabel and you need go get her a present. A proper present." Edea said.

"A proper present? You think the presents I give to my fair angel aren't proper? Edea, I'm hurt." Ringabel pouted.

"What do you think I should give to her?" Tiz asked, looking anxious.

"A gift of passion and love!" Ringabel said. "One that she will hold dear for years and years to come."

"I don't know, Tiz." Edea said, ignoring Ringabel's outburst. "It's your choice."

"Still, where are we supposed to get presents for our fair vestal?" Ringabel asked.

It was a fair question.

"Florem is a good spot." Edea mused.

"Yes, but we've already awakened the Water Crystal. It'll take a few days to reach Florem again and Airy won't like it." Tiz pointed out.

That was very true. Airy was getting more and more impatient with each day that passed. Going back to Florem would eat up several days, especially since they were so close to Eternia and the Earth Crystal.

"That is true. But this is Agnés's birthday. Not Airy's. Although you're right by the time we reach Florem Agnés's birthday will be almost upon us." Ringabel said.

"We also need to prepare, not just gift wise. The Proprietress will have to make some food and her favourite cake. What is Agnés's favourite cake do you know?" Edea asked.

" I don't know. Would Eternia be a good place to get gifts, Edea?" Tiz wondered.

Edea had spent many birthdays in Eternia. Being the Templar's daughter she got expensive gifts, from all over Luxendarc.

"We can try. We might be able to pick up a few things." Edea said.

"Well, looks like we'll have to delay awakening the Crystal for a week. But at least we'll be at Eternia. I shall go pilot." Ringabel then walked off.

"I better go tell Datz, Zatz and the Proprietress the news!" Edea laughed.

Tiz watched them all go.

What on earth was he going to get Agnés?

-/-/-

"Thank goodness. We're finally getting to Eternia and the Earth Crystal." Airy said.

She flitted over to the small table beside the steering wheel of the ship.

"Ah, yes. Well, about that." Ringabel said, feeling instantly uncomfortable.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong with Agnés?" Airy asked, instantly worried.

"It's her Birthday next week." Ringabel finished.

"Um, ok. So we wish her a happy birthday and then get on with awakening the Crystal?" Airy said.

"We're going to head to Eternia, get her some presents, celebrate, let her relax. The awakening might be delayed by a week or two." Ringabel tried to get his voice to sound casual.

"A week or two? If might already be too late, by then!" Airy yelped.

Ringabel sighed.

"Agnés is completely on board with the idea."

"But..." Airy wailed.

Ringabel hid his smirk.

"But, Airy, fair lady Agnés needs her rest." Ringabel tutted. "She needs some joy in her life."

"Fine." Airy pouted. "But as soon as her birthday ends, we go and awaken the Crystal."

-/-/-

Agnés awoke early on the day of her Birthday.

Edea had told her to sleep in, relax, but Agnés was too used to waking up early to pray to the Crystal. Even on her birthday.

She had heard that word before, but she had never understood it and its meaning.

To Agnés's surprise, Edea couldn't be seen in her bed. Did she go somewhere? Was Agnés late for her own Birthday?

She dressed quickly and rushed out, almost running into Tiz, who was walking the deck, a small parcel in his hand.

"Oh. Happy birthday Agnés. You're up early." Tiz remarked.

"So are you." Agnés pointed out.

"You're supposed to sleep in on your birthday." Tiz explained.

So that was a birthday rule? This whole birthday thing was very confusing.

"Apologies, Tiz." Agnés said.

"You don't need to apologise. We're nearly ready for you, anyways. Come into the tavern." Tiz told her and after a moment of hesitation, took her hand and led her to where her birthday was being celebrated.

"There she is! The birthday girl!" Datz bellowed.

Everyone was in the tavern, laughing merrily. The tables were loaded with sweet treats, most Agnés didn't recognise. A balloon was tied to the ground, the words "Happy Birthday" emblazoned on it.

"Where's Airy?" Agnés asked,realising who was missing.

Ringabel looked uncomfortable.

"She's still sleeping I believe. We told her to get up early to prepare..." His voice trailed off and anger flashed in his eyes.

"Never mind." Agnés said, " This all looks amazing."

Edea, who had been eyeing the food during the whole conversation waved a parcel at Agnés.

"Present time!"

Agnés accepted Edea's present. It was wrapped messily with birthday wrapping paper and sticky tape. Agnés attempted to peel the tape off slowly.

"No, no Agnés you have to rip it!" Edea said.

"Rip it?" Agnés asked.

Edea took the parcel from Agnés and using her nails, ripped a small tear in the side of the present.

"See, you try."

Agnés felt disrespectful ripping the paper, but did as Edea said to reveal a box full of sweet treats.

"They're from Eternia. They don't have them anywhere else in Luxendarc."

Agnés stared at the treats, even more unfamiliar than the ones on the table.

"Try one." Edea said, looking nervous.

Agnés opened the box and picked out a white biscuit like thing, studded with chocolate chips.

"Ooh! Good choice Agnés!" Edea exclaimed.

Agnés took a delicate bite out of it.

It was beautiful, better than anything Agnés had ever tasted in her life. It was crunchy and dry, whereas the chocolate was soft and smooth. Agnés took another bite and it was gone in seconds.

"Thank you, Edea." Agnés said sincerely.

"Your welcome." Edea smiled.

Ringabel was next. He held a medium sized and oddly shaped parcel.

"Ringabel, please don't tell me..." Edea murmured.

Agnés took it, it felt fragile and delicate in her hands.

"You might want to move to the table. It's fragile." Ringabel told her.

She did as he said and ripped open the neatly wrapped present.

Agnés gasped as she saw what was underneath it.

"It's a snow globe." Ringabel said.

A snow globe.

"It's beautiful." Agnés said.

The bottom of the snow globe was covered with paper white snow whilst more fell from the top of the snow globe. There was a little house in the globe and little plastic children played in the snow. But what took Agnés's breath away was the two sparkling Crystal like objects that stood on either side of the house. They glowed softly, a cold blue, green light.

"Where did you get it?" Edea asked, also transfixed.

"If I told you, what would be the fun in it?" Ringabel asked. "You said you had never seen snow before Agnés so I gave you this."

"Thank you, Ringabel." Agnés said.

She was close to tears, she was so happy. She could understand why people celebrated birthdays now. She had never felt like this in her whole life.

"Your welcome." Ringabel replied and executed a small bow.

Tiz looked embarrassed.

"Oh crystals, this is never going to live up to you guys' presents to Agnés."

But all the same, he handed Agnés the tiny package.

Agnés opened it, revealing the bracelet.

It was silver and seemed ordinary and unadorned when Agnés picked it up, but when she turned it around in her hands, she saw the big gem, that stuck out. It looked like...

Agnés touched the pendant around her neck.

"I wanted it to be sort of like the pendant. It's kind of stupid, isn't it? I'm sorry I didn't get you a better present." Tiz blushed.

"No, Tiz, it's perfect. Thank you. Thanks all of you." Agnés said, the tears welling up in her eyes.

But no, that wasn't the end of the presents, Datz gifted her a comb and Zatz a hair band. Despite the fact that the Proprietress had already made all the food for Agnés's birthday she still gave her a gift, a little porcelain fairy.

They sat down and ate to their heart's content. Ringabel simply watched them, fending off Edea's requests that he try an "Amazingly scrumptious dream of a parfait" and instead downed a cup of black coffee.

"Why don't you like cake, Ringabel?" Edea moaned. "I suppose it's more for me."

"You know I'm not fond of sweet things, my angel." Ringabel said.

"Yes. I know. And instead you like coffee. And you like it black! I mean I like coffee too and all but how you can drink it-"

"You put so much sugar into it, it's more sugar than coffee!" Ringabel protested.

"That's the good part about it!" Edea whined.

"No it's not, it's just a soggy mess at the bottom." Ringabel said, sounding actually annoyed.

Edea glared at him and something passed over her face, a look of deep thought.

"Are you all right, my angel?" Ringabel asked.

"When you stop calling me your angel I will be." Edea growled.

Ringabel pouted at that, but the others laughed nervously, except for Datz, who laughed wholeheartedly at their bickering.

When the feast was finally demolished, they stood up.

"So are we going to continue to awaken the crystals?" Agnés asked.

She was sad that her Birthday was over but at least they could get back to their adventure.

"What? Agnés it's only 11am! It's still your birthday! What'd you want to do for the rest of the day?" Edea asked.

Tiz took her hand.

"Happy birthday Agnés." He whispered into her ear.

Agnés smiled. It was still her birthday. And she was spending it with the people that she loved the most in the world.

She didn't even question Airy's absence.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So, what do you wanna do Agnés?" Edea asked, a grin plastered on her face.

"Um. I don't know. Why don't you guys decide?" Agnés said.

She was extremely uncomfortable with the idea of choosing what to do. What if they didn't like what she chose?

"No, Agnés, you have to choose, it's your birthday!" Edea said.

Agnés looked to Tiz for help, but he seemed to be nodding along with Edea's words.

"Umm, well..." Agnés walked out onto the deck, trying to get some ideas.

She could see the mountains of Eternia, covered in white snow. It was snowing, lightly and Agnés shivered. It was cold.

"Could we... Could we go out in the snow?" Agnés asked awkwardly. "I-I've never seen snow before and I've heard that it is-"

"It's really fun!" Edea butted in. "That's a great choice Agnés. Playing in the snow is awesome."

A smile broke out on Agnés's face.

"So, um. How must we prepare?" Agnés asked, unsure of what she had to do.

"We need coats and boots and clothes!" Edea yelped. "Just give me a minute whilst I rush down to Eternia..."

-/-/-

"Where on earth are you guys going in that get up?"

"Airy!" Agnés exclaimed.

Airy had come. She hadn't forgotten Agnés's birthday after all. Tiz let out a sigh of relief.

"Good morning Agnés. But I'm very confused. Where are you guys going?"

"Outside, Airy!" Edea said, looking excited.

"Outside? But it's cold out there! Airy whinged.

As if if go illustrate her point she wrapped her arms around her body and shivered.

"That's why we're all dressed up." Edea explained.

They were swaddled in coats and jumpers so they could be barely walk.

It was boiling hot, as Tiz and the others kept pointing out, but Edea had assured them that the moment they got out they would be glad to wearing so many layers.

"By, outside, do you mean to Eternia?" Airy asked, still dreadfully confused.

"No Airy." Edea said, a hint of annoyance touching her voice. "We're going outside to play in the snow."

"But why?" Airy wailed.

"Because on this very special occasion, we have decided to take our fair Agnés out to see the beauty of the snow." Ringabel said, before Edea lost her temper.

"Very special occasion?" Airy asked.

"Airy... You know." Tiz said.

He was trying to discreetly drop hints without actually telling Airy outright. Tiz hoped that Airy was messing with them and she did actually remember. They had told her. She had made a huge fuss.

"No, I don't. Somebody better tell me what's going on." Airy said crossly.

"I apologise, if the awakening of the Crystal is being delayed, on my behalf. We can... Do not worry Airy, we'll go and prepare to awaken the Crystal now."

Agnés said, sadness clear in her voice.

"Good." Airy said.

Tiz, Edea and Ringabel all opened their mouth to say something, but Edea was the loudest.

"Excuse me Airy. Who gives you the right to do that!" Edea scolded.

"I just want to awaken the Crystal and rid the world of darkness! I don't understand what is going on!" Airy moaned.

"Well you should. We gave you enough warning." Ringabel said, his voice strangely harsh.

"Nobody told me this was going to happen! Why is everyone ganging up on me all of a sudden!" Airy snarled.

"Because today is... Well it's a special day for Agnés." Tiz said.

As soon as Airy heard it had something to do with Agnés she got rid of some of her anger.

"Oh. What special day is it today Agnés?" Airy asked, looking slightly panicked.

"It's my Birthday." Agnés said quietly.

"Happy Birthday Agnés!" Airy chirped. "Of course I wouldn't have forgotten your Birthday!"

Tiz let out a sigh of relief, probably too loud.

"What, you guys thought I did, didn't you?" Airy said crossly.

"Of course not, Airy." Agnés reassured her.

"Well now that's settled, may I find out what you're doing?" Airy asked, in her cute little way.

"We told you!" Edea said, crossing her arms and stamping her foot.

"We're going outside to play in the snow Airy." Agnés quickly said. "Care to join us?"

There was a nerve wracking minute when Airy didn't answer, but then a smile broke out on her face.

"Of course! Let's go!"

Edea wrinkled her nose.

"Airy are you sure you're going to be okay, dressed like... That?"

Airy was of course, wearing her usual costume, however Tiz, despite never having been openly in the snow, from his limited experience in Eternia knew it would be freezing in Airy's outfit.

"You're right, it's nippy out there." She agreed.

"We can get you clothes..." Edea said, "Oh please let us get you clothes!"

"I think I will decline." Airy huffed and fluttered down to lie in Agnés's hood.

"This okay with you Agnés?" Airy asked.

"Yes Airy." Agnés agreed.

"Let's go!" Edea said and jumped in the air, fist pumping the sky.

"I'll prepare some hot cocoa for when you get back," The Propertiess said, a grin on her face.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Agnés said.

"Have fun out there!" Datz bellowed, from his place on the deck a little away.

"Thank you!" Edea called back. "Now. Race you outside!"

She shot off, Ringabel at her heels.

Tiz smiled at Agnés and the vestal smiled back.

Tiz found Agnés's hand and her fingers closed around it.

"Let's go, Agnés."

Tiz started running, practically dragging Agnés behind. She shrieked with laughter, something unusual for her and then quickened her pace so she caught up with Tiz and the two of them were running side by side.

They jumped out into the snow and were greeted with cold bitter air and a lump of snow to the face.

Edea stood, hand poised in a throwing stance.

"Whoops." She laughed.

Agnés allowed herself a small giggle.

Tiz shivered. He was glad for all the layers, but, being used to the relatively sunny Caldisla, the burning hot Eisenburg, the neutral Florem and the scorching hot sun of Anchiem didn't prepare him for the cold, layers or not.

Agnés was also shivering, but Edea wasn't, probably since growing up in Eternia, she would be used to the cold. Ringabel also didn't seem too bothered, but he never seemed to be swayed by the different climate changes of Luxendarc.

"What are you doing?" Tiz asked, pointing at Edea, who was moulding something in her hands.

He realised as soon as the words left his mouth.

He barely had time to duck before the snowball passed over his head. He got up and grinned. He bent over and tried to make his own snowball but didn't do very well. Edea came over and gave both Tiz and Agnés pointers. Once everyone was well educated in the art of snowball making, Edea divided everyone into teams, Tiz and Agnés (And Airy!) and Edea and Ringabel.

They built little snow forts with their new skills.

"All, right." Edea said after almost an hour of preparation. "We"re ready to start."

"Start what?" Agnés asked, confused.

Before Tiz could warn her, a skilfully thrown snowball hit her in the chest. Agnés stared at it and then she grinned.

"This." Edea said.

Agnés made the next move, making a snowball and throwing it in the general direction of Ringabel and Edea. It missed them and hit their sturdy snow fort.

"We need a plan of action!" Airy said, who seemed to be enjoying herself as much as them.

"Our fort is pretty weak." Tiz admitted as a snowball hit their fort and made a small hole.

"We must focus on making it stronger." Agnés said, "Let us patch it up."

They started to rebuild their fort with snow, packing it together and making it stronger.

"All right." Airy said. "I think we're ready!"

Tiz poked his head around their snow barrier.

He narrowly missed a well aimed snowball from Ringabel.

Tiz looked at Agnés. The two of them started making snowballs as Ringabel and Edea rained snow on them, from their fort.

"Ready?" Tiz asked.

Agnés nodded. Her cheeks were rosy and her hair was littered with snowflakes. There was an unfamiliar sparkle in her eyes.

The two of them grabbed their snowballs and started throwing them full force at the opposite team, who countered it with more. Ringabel and Edea stepped out of cover and laughed as snowball after snowball hit them.

Agnés and Tiz left their fort so they could get better aim.

Snowballs were hitting them, everywhere and more were missing their targets and pattering on the ground.

Suddenly Ringabel and Edea dived into their fort.

Agnés and Tiz followed suit. Tiz couldn't hear anything from their side, not even the sound of snowballs being made.

Agnés and Tiz glanced at each other before creeping out to look at what was going on.

They were pelted with snowballs from all directions and Tiz only had time to see Ringabel's snow filled pompadour and Edea's hand before Tiz and Agnés were knocked down, screaming and laughing.

When the onslaught finally stopped, Tiz brushed the snow off of his body and accepted Ringabel's hand to help him up.

Airy, who was sitting on Agnés's shoulder had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Is it over? Can I look now?" She asked.

"Don't worry Airy, it's over." Edea giggled.

Airy opened her eyes and shivered.

"That was dangerous! Agnés could have been harmed!"

"I'm fine." Agnés said calmly. "Thank you for your concern."

"Are we going in now? It's cold." Airy whined.

"Soon, Airy. There's just something else I want to show Agnés." Edea explained.

Airy huffed, but didn't argue.

Edea started making another snowball, whilst the others watched on. She seemed to be making an awfully big one.

"Umm. Edea? Are you going to be throwing that at us?" Tiz asked, once it had reached the size of a beach ball.

"No!" Edea said, sounding annoyed. "I'm building a snowman!"

She was greeted with blank faces.

"A snowman?" Agnés asked.

"Yeah! Don't you know what a snowman is? I guess it never snows in Anchiem. What about you, Tiz? It snows in Norende doesn't it?" Edea pressed.

"Yeah. But me and my brother spent most of the time in the barns with our animals." Tiz replied.

A pang went through him as he remembered the times he spent with Til.

When it got cold and started to snow, the two of them herded the sheep back into their barn, where they had tended to the sheep and talked to each other. It had always been something Tiz enjoyed and always looked forward to the times that he could talk with his friend and brother.

But now... He would never get the chance to talk to Til again. Tiz had lived his whole life with Til, but still there was so much they had to talk about. So much that Tiz would never hear about.

Due to the others' suddenly solemn expressions Tiz guessed that they knew what he was thinking.

"Well I guess I'll have to teach you!" Edea said, breaking the tension.

Agnés and Tiz exchanged glances.

"Umm, ok. What is there to learn?" Agnés asked innocently.

"You pack it together like a snowball and when it gets big, you start to roll it to make it bigger." Edea looked very proud of herself and her lesson.

Edea started to demonstrate and then finished with a chirpy "Ta da!"

"I don't want to interrupt my fair angel but, if I might interject, may I suggest that the snowman resembles a huge ball and not a person?" Ringabel asked, as he shook snow from his pompadour.

"That's because we're not finished yet! You're so impatient Ringabel!" Edea growled.

Edea started making another snowball, but it turned out smaller than the other. She placed it on top of the big one.

"Now, we need to make a head!" Edea cheered, making yet another snowball.

She placed the last snowball, which was even smaller on top of the other two.

"Tada!" She cried.

"Umm..." Agnés murmured.

"Edea..." Tiz continued.

"How..." Ringabel went on.

"Does this resemble a person?" Airy finished.

Edea scowled.

"Well you-"

"It's falling from the sky!" Agnés suddenly said, craning her neck upwards.

Everyone soon saw what she was looking at. Snowflakes were falling from the sky, dancing and twirling on the way down.

"It's beautiful." Agnés breathed.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Tiz said in awe.

"It certainly is a sight to behold." Ringabel admitted.

"It's just stupid snow!" Airy pouted.

"Welcome to the beauty of Eternia!" Edea exclaimed, ignoring Airy's comment.

The snowfall picked up and was coming down hard and fast.

"We should probably head back. Is that okay with you Agnés?" Tiz asked.

Agnés nodded. The snow was pattering relentlessly against her jacket and the wind was making it difficult to walk. They trudged back to Grandship and were met with steaming cups of hot chocolate.

As the four of them (Plus Airy) finished drinking their beverage the clock ticked five, They had been having so much fun, they hadn't realised how much time had passed.

"Now for birthday cake!" Edea cheered.

"Birthday cake?" Agnés echoed.

"Yeah! I'll be back in two seconds! Lemme just go and fetch everyone!" Edea said, somehow the unofficial organiser of the whole 'party'

Everyone was the five of them, Datz, Zatz and the Proprietress.

Agnés wished Olivia could have been here for this moment and felt sadness that the vestal had gone to her death never experiencing this kind of friendship.

"Hey, Agnés!"

Agnés snapped out of her trance to see Edea holding up a big sponge cake, full of whipped cream and dotted with tiny strawberries.

"Oh... My!" Agnés said. "I've never seen such a big cake!"

Edea grinned at her and then placed candles on the cake, one for every year of her life. She proceeded to light the candles.

"Alright guys. You know what to do!" Edea said.

Agnés was about to protest that she didn't, when the others started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Agnés! Happy birthday to you!"

Agnés was flabbergasted.

"Now you blow out the candles." Edea pointed out helpfully.

Agnés looked at Tiz who nodded.

"Make a wish Agnés."

Agnés leant forward, made a wish and blew.


	2. Tiz's Birthday

**Hi guys! I'm baaaaaaaack! Sorry it took so long. But dang. I spent most of the time thinking about what Agnés was going to give Tiz. And I am still not satisfied. This chapter is set in chapter 4 after the final crystal has been awakened.**

 **Warning: The fluff is suffocating.**

Soon after Agnés's Birthday, they had awakened the Crystal. On their way to the holy pillar however, they hit a massive storm. The ship got flooded and they lost precious belongings and provisions in the flood. They were forced to move to the nearest town and had to take cover in Caldisla for a week. Grandship was wrecked by the storm and it took two weeks for Grandship to get fixed. Airy spent the whole time fuming. When Grandship was finally fixed, Edea realised something.

"It's Tiz's Birthday next week!" She yelled one morning, whilst the party were having breakfast.

Tiz turned bright red and looked down at his plate.

"Is this true, Tiz?" Ringabel asked, smiling. "Well why didn't you mention it?"

Tiz nodded slowly and grinned shakily.

"Well... I. You don't need to do anything for it. We've got to head to the holy pillar anyways." Tiz said.

"Yes! He's right!" Airy burst into the conversation. "We need to head to the holy pillar, now!"

"Well, Airy it will take at least a week to get to the holy pillar anyways. We don't want to be stranded in the middle of the water for Tiz's Birthday!" Ringabel exclaimed.

That was a lie. Ringabel had calculated that if the holy pillar was where Airy said it was, then it would probably take five days at the most to get there. But still, Airy wouldn't know that.

"We don't know what will be at the holy pillar anyways." Edea pointed out, through a mouthful of food. "We haven't actually been really preparing the whole time we were stranded."

That was true. Ringabel had been busy with repairs. He didn't know what Edea, Agnés and Tiz had been doing however.

Airy huffed in her annoyance and crossed her skinny arms.

"Stupid storm."

"That it is." Ringabel agreed.

"I think if I got a birthday party then Tiz surely needs one as well." Agnés said calmly.

"A-Agnés... You don't..." Tiz was flushing furiously.

Ringabel smirked at their awkward love.

"So it's settled!" Edea cheered. "I love Birthdays!"

Agnés smiled and then looked at Tiz.

"T-Tiz... Once you're done with your meal. Can I talk to you? Alone?" She asked seriously.

Ringabel almost spat out his coffee at that but the others were too focused on Tiz and Agnés to notice.

Tiz was already red faced, but now his eyes were wide with shock.

"S-sure." He stammered.

Agnés smiled at him.

"Thank you, Tiz."

Tiz rubbed his neck awkwardly as the conversation died. Ringabel downed his coffee and left the table, eager to leave the two lovebirds to their... 'Romantic Conversation'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Agnés? D-Did you want to talk to me?" Tiz asked, once everyone had left.

Agnés nodded.

"T-Tiz." She murmured. "I think... I think our journey is coming to a close."

Tiz blinked, confused.

"For if what Airy says is true, then when we enter the holy pillar, the world will be swept free of the darkness that threatens to engulf it!" Agnés cried.

Tiz bit his lip. That was true, none of them had really thought about it before, about the fact that the end was so near after all they had been through. But surely this was a good thing? Why did Agnés look so solemn?

"Y-Yes. At least I hope so." Tiz replied.

Agnés nodded again, hair swishing back and forth.

"And the end of our journey is also the end of the time the four of us will spend together." Agnés said. "But what will we do in a new peaceful world? I may return to the solitude of the wind temple, but you, Edea and Ringabel will have nowhere to go! Nowhere to call home! If I could-"

"Agnés." Tiz said, interrupting the poor girl, who was tearing up. "Please don't worry about us."

"But it's all my fault you have no home!" Agnés cried. "I dragged you into this. I-I"

"None of this is your fault Agnés." Tiz said softly. "I was the one who decided to accompany you and I don't regret my decision! I will stay with you to the very end!"

Agnés looked down at the ground.

"T-Tiz..."

"Let's not think too far ahead right now. The Holy Pillar is not far away. It wouldn't hurt us to prepare in case monsters have invaded it. Let's think about that now. We can decide what to do once we finally win." Tiz said.

"We've been travelling for so long..." Agnés murmured, her gaze meeting Tiz's. "I can't believe it's the end at last."

Tiz shook his head.

"Nor can I."

"Tiz. Can I ask you something?" Agnés said.

Tiz nodded.

"Can you forgive me?"

Tiz recoiled in shock.

"F-For what?" He asked.

"For all this." She replied, making hand gestures.

"I told you." Tiz said firmly. "It was my decision to follow you and I will stand by you."

Agnés smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"The world keeps changing and so does everyone. Except you. You haven't changed one bit. Not once since that time we met on the brink of the great chasm."

"We fought off the sky knights together." Tiz agreed, mirroring her smile. "Then weathered the burning of Caldisla."

A door opened and noiselessly Ringabel walked over to the two of them.

"I asked you to take me with you." He said with a smile, before looking over his shoulder. "Then we met, Edea."

From the shadows Edea emerged and moved towards the group.

"We stole the Eschalot and awakened the wind Crystal in Anchiem."

"Then to Florem." Agnés continued. "And the sacred flower festival. W-we lost Olivia but awakened the water Crystal."

"We worked together to save Egil in Eisenberg. Remember how Agnés's face got all covered in soot?" Tiz laughed.

"I hardly see how that detail is relevant!" Agnés said, appalled.

"But it was hilarious!" Edea smirked.

"We fought off Chaugmar and awakened the fire Crystal." Ringabel said, continuing their string of memories.

Edea nodded.

"We went down into the engine room and stopped Grandship from sinking."

"We flew past the Eternian mountains and hiked through frost peak passage." Agnés went on.

"We fought Victor and Victoria. Then Lord De Rosso showed up." Tiz murmured thoughtfully.

"Remember how I had to break you guys out of jail?" Edea asked, grinning furiously.

"I'm very grateful." Agnés nodded.

"Yes. After our own beautiful angel freed us we went to confront your father, Edea." Ringabel said with a wide smile on his face.

"We defeated him in battle." Agnés said, looking around at her smiling friends.

"Then it was Agnés's Birthday!" Edea cheered.

Agnés looked shocked.

"Huh? That's not really relevant..."

"But it was fun!" Edea exclaimed. "And it's part of our journey!"

"That's true." Tiz said with a smile.

The others nodded in agreement and Agnés blushed.

"What do you want for your Birthday, Tiz?" Edea asked.

It was Tiz's turn to flush red.

"E-Edea, you don't have to go to all the trouble." He said. "I-"

"Nonsense!" Edea cheered. "This is going to be great!"

And with that, she skipped out of the room. Ringabel grinned and followed her out. Tiz looked up at Agnés, who still had a dreamy look on her face.

"Don't worry Agnés." Tiz reassured her.

"Tiz. Thank you."

Tiz didn't even have time to ask why she was thanking him before he was wrapped into a hug from the vestal.

"Agnés!" Tiz gasped, hoping that nobody was nearby.

Agnés recoiled and flushed.

"Oh. I'm sorry Tiz. I wasn't thinking straight." Agnés looked horribly embarrassed and mad at herself.

"It's okay." Tiz said quickly. "It's going to be okay."

He was more reassuring himself than Agnés.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tiz's own tortured scream woke him up on the morning of his Birthday.

His first birthday without his family. The bed across the room was empty, Ringabel obviously gone to help with the party. Tiz calmed himself down best he could, trying to think as positively as possible. He got dressed, muttering to himself as he changed.

"It'll be okay. I won't freak out. Happy occasion." Tiz muttered to himself, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall at the mere mention of his family.

"You're up early."

Tiz's head whipped around to see Ringabel leaning against the doorframe.

"So are you." Tiz mumbled.

"Ah, well I've been awake since dawn getting ready for the big day." Ringabel said with a smirk.

"Oh..." Tiz replied.

"What's wrong Tiz" Ringabel asked suddenly.

Tiz looked away. Was he that easy to read, did he truly look so sad?

"I just..."

Ringabel swept one hand through his hair and sighed, his smirk falling.

"It's your birthday. You don't even need to come down. Although we all worked on it. Especially Agnés."

"I'm coming." Tiz said quickly.

There was no way he was putting his friends through their paces and then not even showing up. He was embarrassed about how he had acted. He hadn't even really worried about his birthday at all until the day.

Normally Til would be right there when he woke up, wishing him a happy birthday. Til would drag Tiz down the stairs where their parents would be waiting with big smiles on their faces...

He shook the images out of his mind and followed Ringabel down to the tavern.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"There he is!" Datz hooted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone chorused.

The tavern was decked out with balloons, streamers and of course, plate after plate of sweet treats, courtesy of Edea Lee.

It was all a bit... Over the top, yet Tiz couldn't help but smile.

This was his family.

These were his favourite people in the world.

There was a birthday cake too, chocolate. Tiz always had chocolate birthday cake every year. They got actual cacao beans and...

No. He had to stop comparing. He had to focus, focus on now. Focus on the smiles, the decorations, Edea eyeing the cake hungrily, Datz, Zatz and the proprietress chatting, Ringabel making witty remarks and Agnés, standing out amongst it all, a sheepish smile on her face. He had to focus on them.

Tiz walked over to Agnés.

"This is just... Wow." He said.

It was so lively. It was... Perfect.

"Do you like it?" Agnés asked nervously.

Tiz's face broke out into a cheesy grin.

"I love it. Thank you."

Agnés relaxed and the group came together, reminiscing.

"Hey, thief!"

The sound of Edea Lee's voice made everyone look at her.

She was pointing at... Airy.

Airy was floating in the air, holding a tiny fairy sized fairy cake (Pun intended)

and seemed to be trying to escape detection.

She let out a gasp and sped off.

"After her!" Edea yelled and took off running after Airy.

Ringebel shrugged and followed her. Tiz looked at Agnés and the two of them made chase.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

When Tiz and Agnés caught up to the rest of the group, Airy was cornered in the girls' room, mouth full of cupcake.

Edea looked furious and Ringabel was just laughing.

"Sorry, Edea." Airy said once she had swallowed.

"It's okay. But just this once." Edea said, sounding deadly serious.

Airy peeked over her shoulder and saw Tiz and Agnés.

"Good morning Agnés! Happy Birthday, Tiz!" She said chirpily, appearing to be a good mood.

"Hello Airy." Tiz and Agnés said in unison and both blushed. Edea didn't seem to notice but Ringabel sent the pair a knowing smirk.

"Well now that that's sorted... Present time!" Edea squealed and dashed off again.

Tiz suddenly felt numb. Presents... That was happy right? But the word just brought up memories of a simpler life that Tiz used to lead. I shouldn't have joined Agnés, he thought bitterly and instantly regretted it. Tiz glanced around, wondering if he had said it aloud. Clearly not, as Edea was disappearing around the corner and Agnés was still smiling next to Tiz. Ringabel raised an eyebrow, obviously guessing what he was thinking as Ringabel sort of had a skill for reading minds.

"Are the two of you just going to spend the rest of this wonderful day staring into each other eyes? Not that I'm complaining or anything. Just thinking maybe you should advance this relationship further." He said slyly.

Tiz glared at Ringabel, but he wasn't very good at glaring.

"What are you suggesting?" Agnés asked, horrified. "Unacceptable!"

"Are we going or not?" Airy whined, not seeming to understand the... "Argument" at hand.

Tiz had forgotten she was even there, Agnés immediately wiped the blush off her cheeks and Tiz just stood awkwardly.

"Of course." Ringabel purred. "I was just-"

"Yeah, yeah we don't need to talk about it." Tiz mumbled hurriedly.

Ringabel grinned in response.

"Let's go! There are probably more cupcakes there!" Airy groaned.

The four of them walked down, where the party was waiting for them.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The first present was from Ringabel.

It was flat and rectangular shaped. A picture maybe? A painting? But of what? Tiz swallowed nervously as he started to tear at the neatly wrapped paper with his fingernails.

The first tear revealed bright blue sky, painted with extreme care. The second tear revealed an oak tree. Even though it was a still image, one got the idea that the tree was gently swaying in the wind. Red and orange leaves littered the ground at its feet. Tiz tore on, slowly now to catch every single detail as it came.

The next part of the painting that was revealed was unmistakably a sheep. Several sheep actually, a flock. All clustered around a small figure who stared at the sky in wonder. Not himself, Tiz realised, but Til.

Feeling tears threatening to spill, he ripped the last of the wrapping paper off and looked at it.

It was a painting of Norende. It was almost identical to the village Tiz knew. The large oak tree, the sheep, the lush green grass and the clear blue skies. In the distance was the village. Tiz stared at the painting of Norende in wonder. Ringabel had never been to Norende before, had he? Then how could he have made it so accurate? Had he been before he had lost his memories? Was painting his way of remembering.

Staring at the barely distinguishable blob (It was basically a skinny short blob) Tiz couldn't help but smile. He placed the picture carefully on the table and wiped away the one tear that had escaped his eye. He then realised that everyone in the room was silent and all eyes were on him (Save for Airy's, who was eating yet another cupcake) and turned around to Ringabel's surprisingly anxious face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" he started.

Before Tiz could stop himself, he flung his arms around Ringabel and hugged him right.

"Thank you."

Ringabel at first seemed startled, which was an unusual expression for him, before relaxing and hugging the younger boy back. After a couple of seconds, he spoke up.

"Careful Tiz, save it for the ladies."

That made Tiz reluctantly let go and turn smiling to the two girls. Edea was beaming right back at him and Agnés was smiling shyly.

Edea offered him her gift.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was squishy.

That was the first adjective that came to mind after he had prodded and poked it. It was squishy and... Cuddly...

Tiz had a bad feeling about this.

He ripped the paper off and found himself face to face with a sheep.

A toy sheep. A bright neon blue, of all the colours, sheep. It was quite small, fitting into both of his hands. Tiz looked up at Edea, whose grin had faltered slightly.

Another Norende reference. Was he that easy to read? Did his friends know that he was missing Norende that much?

Tiz carefully placed the toy sheep on the table and smiled, in spite of himself. It brought back memories and it brought back good ones.

"Thank you, Edea." He said.

Edea grinned and hugged him happily.

"Edea, Agnés is glaring daggers at you." Ringabel scolded mockingly.

Agnés, who had been looking sort of mournful and sour, perked up instantly.

"W-What? N-No!" She yelped.

Untangling himself from Edea's iron grip, Tiz's eyes fell on the last member of their party. Agnés blinked.

"Oh. Well..."

"We have to go outside for her present!" Edea finished.

Agnés grabbed Tiz's hand.

"C'mon." She whispered.

The four of them started walking out, Tiz with confusion.

"Heeeeeeeey wait for me!" Airy, her voice muffled by the cupcakes she was eating, sped after the group.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

They passed Caldisla and entered the Norende Ravine. Tiz didn't speak on the whole journey, just focused on batting away he goblins that tried to attack. They had faced far stronger foes since their time in the Norende Ravine. It was hard to believe that the goblins had ever been a nuisance, they were so easy to take down now.

Tiz suddenly realised where they were going to. The chasm.

Where Norende was being "reconstructed"

Tiz looked guilty at the ground. In truth, very few people were working on it. The project was all but abandoned. Tiz sighed as they walked up to the chasm, wondering what Agnés's gift was, whilst staring over the laughable progress that had been made on-

Wait. Hang on a second.

There were people working on Norende. Loads of people. Far more than the amount of people that had been there when he had last seen it.

And... The shops were up and running, roads paved. It wasn't completely finished of course, but it was close. And if they kept this up, in the next couple of weeks they could have the whole village entirely reconstructed.

Tiz turned to Agnés.

"What did you do?" He asked in awe.

"I..." She stuttered. "I went into Caldisla and using my influence as a vestal I asked the people for assistance."

Tiz froze. She did what?

"For me?" Tiz asked, heart thumping in his chest.

"They were more than happy to help once I told them it was for you. They felt they owed you a debt and that this was the least that they could do." Agnés continued, still smiling shyly.

"I know how much you dislike making speeches." Tiz said softly.

"It's worth it." Agnés said firmly and then paused. "Are you pleased?"

Tiz grinned at her and threw her arms around Agnés. Agnés only let out a squeal of surprise and protest before she melted into the hug.

"Thank you. Tell everyone I said thank you. I feel kind of bad they're doing all this for me." Tiz said.

"They said they were happy to help." Agnés repeated.

"I know." Tiz said.

"Thank you, all of you." Tiz said, reluctantly ending his hug with Agnés.

Edea clapped her hands in excitement, whilst Ringabel executed a formal bow.

"Your welcome, Tiz." Agnés said.

Tiz's hand closed around here and he smiled warmly at her, cutting out the sounds around them.

Agnés stared at their intertwined hands and then looked back at Tiz.

"Happy Birthday." She said, returning his warm smile.

Tiz leaned forward and carefully pecked her on the forehead before he knew what he was doing. Agnés blushed but didn't protest.

Edea and Ringabel turned to leave, the latter smirking at what he would later call their "Romantic Development" and Agnés and Tiz turned to follow them.

When the group passed Caldisla, Tiz paused.

"Wait. Can I do something in Caldisla quickly? Alone?" Tiz asked.

"Tiz? What is it you want to do?" Agnés asked, confused.

Ringabel glanced at Tiz and back at Caldisla. He sighed and drew a hand through his hair. He knew what Tiz wanted to do.

"I-I want to visit the graveyard." Tiz confessed.

Agnés gasped and the happiness drained from Edea's face.

"Tiz... I don't know if..." Edea's voice trailed off.

"We'll wait at the inn." Ringabel said. "You do what you have to do."

"But Ringabel-" Edea protested.

"But nothing, Edea. Anyway, this gives me some time to spend alone with you lovely ladies." Ringabel interrupted, before winking at Tiz.

Edea huffed and punched him in the side. Ringabel let out a yelp.

Tiz mentally thanked him and then turned to Agnés.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked in a small voice.

Tiz nodded and Agnés's sighed.

"Okay, Tiz."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Here lies Til Arrior, beloved brother and friend" Tiz read aloud.

He sighed as he looked at the grave.

He had expected to feel a pang of sadness, a wash of emotions, but instead he only felt numb. His brother wasn't in that grave, his body had never been found. Til Arrior was lying broken at the bottom of a chasm, with nobody to fix him.

Tiz's family was gone. It had taken a while, but Tiz had finally come to terms with it.

And... He had a new family now, one that he loved dearly.

All the memories of his old family, the good ones could stay, but the pain of remembering had to be swept away. He had to treasure the memories he had of his old family and then focus on making new ones with his new family.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

To everyone's surprise, Tiz was back quickly from the graveyard. Agnés had expected puffy red eyes and a grim expression, but Tiz was smiling and his eyes were bright. It was then that Agnés realised that Tiz had made the right decision.

He had chosen to let go.

Agnés smiled at him and he smiled back. Tiz walked over to her and wrapped his warm strong arms around her frail body.

"Thank you. For taking me along with you. Thank you." Tiz said.

"Wha-" Agnés hadn't been expecting that.

Tiz released the hug instead of answering and grinned at everyone else.

"All right, cake time!" Edea chirped.

The candles were lit and Tiz stared into the flickering fire.

He only had one wish and he knew what it was.

As his friends' singing died out, he closed his eyes and blew.

 **Yeah. I know! Anyways I actually have a vague idea of what Edea's chapter is, I just don't know two factors**

 **A. What she's going to get from Agnés of all the people**

 **B. What she's going to spend the day doing**

 **If you have suggestions, please PM me them or leave them in the reviews. So until I can sort out those two things, Edea's chapter may not be for a while.**

 **Dont get me started on Ringabel. Him having amnesia just makes everything difficult. I don't even have a date for his birthday, let alone a structure or his gifts.**

 **please read and review!**

 **End Layer (Guest): Thanks for all of your reviews on my various stories. Yeah Tiz messed up baaaaaaaaad XD but yeah if I'm going the way I think I'm going, all of the wishes will become relevant. Exceptisortofdontknowwhatagnés'sis.**

 **Pokémon Lover (Guest): Thanks for the review. Well, you got your update! Glad to see that you're enjoying the story.**


	3. Edea's Birthday

**I am so sorry. You guys deserve a writer who will actually update. Edea happens to be my least favourite character from the four warriors of light and I find her personality difficult to pin down. So apologies if it jumps around. Also if my writing style has changed, I've been in different fandom so, trying different things... Not sure if it's working. Set in chapter 5 so yeah spoilers. But not many.**

It was Edea Lee's Birthday.

Cue the extravagant presents, the delicious cakes, the fancy parties.

Because In Eternia, Edea Lee's Birthday was a big deal.

Unfortunately, this year would be a different affair.

This year would be the first year without a big party, without her family.

It was slightly depressing, to say the least, but birthday's were NOT time to mope. They were things to be excited about.

That was exactly the emotion Edea Lee expressed as she announced the coming occasion.

Airy, of course, was first to react and not obviously, in a good way.

"Another birthday?" Airy asked, exasperated, as if they had had a myriad of birthdays over the past few months and not just two.

"Yeah. Next week." Edea replied.

"But, the crystals!" Airy exclaimed.

Ringabel openly showed his disgust with a long and intentional sigh. Tiz's mouth turned downwards slightly at the mention of the crystals that had failed to free the world from the darkness. Agnés pretended not to have heard and Edea... Edea just exploded.

"The crystals that haven't done anything!" She snapped.

"We should still awaken them." Airy said firmly.

"Yes, Airy... But we should wait for Edea's Birthday first." Agnés sighed. "It's only fair."

Airy scowled and turned away from her companions.

"Airy? Are you all right?" Agnés asked.

Airy turned back to Agnés and gave her the best puppy eyes she could muster.

It's just well..." Airy's eyes started to water. "None of you guys seem to care about me anymore! Y-you're so rude to me!"

Edea desperately wanted to call bull on that, but figured it would help nobody and gritted her teeth, staying silent as she listened to Agnés apologise.

"T-thanks Agnés. I feel a lot better now." Airy sniffed and then glared directly at Edea. "But I'd prefer if the crystals were-"

"Airy!" Agnés warned.

"Joking!" Airy said quickly, not taking her eyes off Edea.

Well two could play at that game. Edea returned the look. Ringabel noticed instantly and smirked, watching the two of them. Tiz figured out they were having a contest of wills shortly afterwards so he looked away not wanting to get involved. Agnés, bless her just looked really confused.

"Gah!" Airy groaned, looking away. "You're just so-"

Unable to find an adjective, Airy fluttered away. Edea watched the fairy fly away, unable to stop the small grin on her face.

"You scared her off. You're quite the intimidator, my dear."

That remark came from Ringabel of course, whom Edea stuck her tongue out at.

"Ringabel... On my birthday, please don't do anything... Embarrassing." She replied, watching the amnesiac carefully, wanting to slap that grin of his face.

"Of course. I'll be on my best behaviour, as always." Ringabel replied, returning the gaze.

Edea didn't like his reply or the way he was looking at her, so she didn't stop looking at him, hoping these magical intimidating skills would make him back down.

Unfortunately, Ringabel was impossible to intimidate. His silly grin just widened and he didn't look away. Tiz mumbled something about stupid staring contests and Agnés looked at him. Tiz returned the glance.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I'm sort of confused." Agnés said thoughtfully. "What are they doing?"

Tiz didn't tear his gaze away.

"They're having a staring contest. I guess." He murmured.

"A staring contest? Like what we're doing right now?" Agnés asked, smiling.

Tiz blinked and then facepalmed, looking away.

Agnés frowned. "Do I win?"

Whilst Tiz was sorting out this dilemma, Ringabel finally looked away from Edea.

"Edea, as romantic as gazing into each other's eyes is, I fear I must leave. I promised Datz I'd help with Grandship's repairs." He said smoothly, standing up.

"Is the ship damaged?" Agnés asked.

Ringabel shook his head. "Nothing we can't handle."

Agnés nodded and relaxed.

Ringabel left the room, Edea watching him. Could he drop the woman lover act for one day, her birthday? Could he do that?

-/-/-/-/-/-

Edea Lee slept in on the day of her birthday. When she finally awoke, the clock on the wall read eleven.

Edea got up and dressed simply. She left the room with a skip in her step, hurrying down to the tavern where her birthday party would be.

When she entered the room, she realised how dark it was, how empty.

Edea treaded softly across the floor, eyes searching for any sign of-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

That.

Somebody turned on the lights and everyone jumped out from wherever they were hiding, laughing at Edea's scowl.

Still, her frown instantly diminished when her gaze fell on the table.

That was a lot of cake...

-/-/-/-/-/

After Edea had eaten her fill, (which was quite some time actually) she was instantly hyped for present time.

Everyone knew what she had on her mind and nervously, Agnés stepped forward, a soft neat package in her hands.

Taking it from her, Edea Lee proceeded to literally rip the packaging to bits.

It was a dress. Not unlike one that Edea herself had, but as she had explained herself, was totally different. Edea briefly remembered herself pining over this outfit, back in Florem. It had been extremely expensive and she had eventually been discouraged when not even Ringabel was willing to lend her some pg to buy it. (Mainly because Ringabel was broke from earlier shopping)

"You remembered after all this time?" Edea asked quietly, looking up at Agnés.

"Y-yes. You wanted it so badly that day so I-"

Edea stopped whatever she had been saying with a hug. Agnés seemed surprised for a moment, but melted into it.

"Thanks so much! I really appreciate it." Edea grinned as she took a step back.

Tiz was next. He stood awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with what he was going to do. He presented the package, a sword like shape. Confused, she eyed the boy. Did he get her a new sword? Cautiously, knowing there was some kind of weapon in there, she managed to neatly open the paper before revealing a very familiar weapon.

"W-What? But how?" Edea Lee lifted the unmistakable katana up underneath the light.

Instantly her hand went where her variant of the weapon would usually be if she was out on the battlefield.

"Ise-No-Kami." She murmured, making a test swing that nearly sliced Ringabel's pompadour off.

"Please be careful angel." He whimpered, trying in vain to fix his hair.

Edea ignored him. "But there's only one. I know there is. Ise-No-Kami is special. Kamiizumi-"

"Edea." Tiz said. "I don't know if we're in a different world or a different time, but we found this sword in Ominas's possession."

Edea looked up at him. "What?"m

Agnés nodded. "It was true. We were exploring the Centro Keep while you were in Caldisla and found Ominas there."

"Except... He was different." Ringabel admitted, finally giving up on his hair. "He certainly didn't recognise Agnés and he seemed kind of jittery."

"Isn't he always jittery?" Edea butted in.

"Even more so than normal." Tiz explained. "He didn't say it outright... But..."

"What?" Edea asked slightly annoyed.

"We think she's dead, Edea. " Agnés said quietly.

"Whose dead?"

"Edea."

-/-/-/-/-/

"What?"

"From this world. Or this time. Or something. She's dead. We figured that you should take this, better you than Ominas. And besides your Ise No Kami isn't in great condition." Tiz said tensely.

Edea scowled at him. Maybe her Ise No Kami was a little worn, but that meant nothing! The other Edea, or the her for the past deserved this. This wasn't her sword.

Tiz's face fell slightly. "I'm sorry, Edea. I really am. I shouldn't have-"

"Never mind." Edea said, scowl slipping from her face.

The temperature seemed to drop several degrees.

The four companions stood in awkwardness before Ringabel finally presented her with his package.

Edea raised an eyebrow, glancing at him distrustfully, before opening the gift. It was a book.

The cover read Eternia's Guide To Cooking For The Clumsy And Disastrous.

There was the sound of a smack as Edea let out her rage.

-/-/-/-/-/

"Edea." Ringabel said with a chuckle after twenty minutes of her attacking him. "That wasn't your real present."

Eden silently sighed in relief, but then mentally steeled herself for what was.

Ringabel's expression turned deadly serious, filling Edea with unease.

"There is a restaurant in Florem. Just across the street from that high luxury shopping centre you go to. Five star. I've already booked. Would you... Would you like to go out with me? You don't have to of course. But they have the biggest parfaits I've ever seen and..." Ringabel trailed off, before glancing at Edea with hopeful eyes.

What was she supposed to say to that? He had already booked and she was hungry...

"If your promise to behave." She snapped, glaring at him and the way his face lit up like a boy at Christmas.

"Thank you my dear. You won't regret this." He purred.

Edea sighed and nibbled at a cupcake. What had she gotten herself into?

-/-/-/-/-/

"Master?"

The words were out of her lips before she could stop them. She stared at the man in front of her. This was definitely her master and due to the way recognition that shined in his eyes, he recognised her as his pupil.

"Edea, where have you been? Your parents haven't heard from you in weeks."

Edea realised with a start that due to the fact she was alone (she had stepped out for some fresh air) and tine seemed to be reversed, that Kamiizumi didn't know about her betrayal of the sky Knights. Biting her tongue, Edea kept the painful memories from resurfacing.

"Oh. I've just been really busy lately. I'm sorry to mother and father if I worried them."

Kamiizumi chuckled slightly.

"You're just like your father y'know. Braev never told anyone where he was going or what he was doing, he just went barreling off on his own."

And she had clipped him of that. She had injured him so badly that he could possibly never be able to walk again. Stopping the tears from leaking out, she looked back to Kamiizumi, waiting for his words of wisdom, She was not disappointed.

"You're not with the sky Knights anymore, are you?"

Edea's head snapped up, glancing at her master and wondering whether she would have to fight him alone.

"Relax." He assured her. "I know not the reason you left and if you do not go against us I will not engage you in a fight. I have trained you best I can. There is no more need for fighting."

"Master..." She murmured.

But like the wind, he was already gone.

-/-/-/-/-/

"Time travel? Alternate universe? Who knows really?" Ringabel mused, before sticking a piece of pork into his mouth.

Edea ate her own food, eyeing her companion suspiciously. Ringabel had definitely been on his best behaviour. So much so that Edea was now cautious, unsure of him.

"Are you an imposter?" She blurted out and then smirked at his offended expression.

"My angel!" He choked on his food, coughing rapidly. "Why would you think that?"

She shrugged, smile still dancing on her lips. "You're acting different."

Downing a glass of water, Ringabel glanced at her with piercing blue eyes.

"Good difference or bad difference?" He asked.

"I kind of like it." She said before thinking and then mentally slapped herself.

A smirk grew on Ringabel's own face. "Ah! So it seems that you're coming around after all!"

"Shut up."

"And this is just the main course, We'll be passionate lovers by the time this dinner ends."

"Ringabel?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Shut up."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

"No memories?" She asked.

The idea of Ringabel having amnesia always intrigued her. How did it work? How could he forget his name yet remember how to wield a sword? Where did all the knowledge he had stored up in his head come from?

He shook his head. "Not a fragment."

Edea always felt a little sad thinking about Ringabel's amnesia. What was it like to wake up having no idea where you were and who you' were. Forgetting your loved ones. What if Ringabel had had a lover before he got amnesia? And here he was, hitting on the girl who had switched sides.

"Maybe they'll come back." She suggested.

They had to eventually, right?

"Maybe."

He didn't sound convinced.

-/-/-/-/-

It only lasted a fraction of a second but it felt so good. Edea pulled away from Ringabel, still in shock at the kiss (or rather, brush of the lips) that had occurred between them. Ringabel looked like he was mentally kicking himself inside (and he probably was) as he stared at her expression.

"I'm sorry Edea. I shouldn't have tried to..."

"It's okay Ringabel." She murmured, trying to reassure herself more than him. "It's okay."

They went home in silence, as the sun started to set.

Although Ringabel thought that the reason Edea wouldn't say a word to him was because she hated him for the kiss, it was really because she couldn't stop thinking about it.

And how good it felt.

-/-/-/-/-

Her friends, singing. Their voices differed in pitch but they all sang the same tune, the same song that was sung at every single birthday. Edea Lee stared at the cake in front of her.

She was confused. Who was black, who was white? It was all melding into grey, widening the colour spectrum. Who was evil? Not her master, not her father. But those were the ones they had been fighting against for ages? Who were they fighting against?

"Make a wish Edea!"

A wish.

Edea closed her eyes, took a deep breath and blew.

 **And now replies to guests and people that I've been to lazy to PM.**

 **End Layer: *Thanks you anyway* (: I thought about food, but I didn't want them to be skipping around the world in a week because that makes no logical sense. Yes, I have read that adorable fanfic about the stuffed sheep. My inspiration didn't derive from that, but yes it did make me remember that story. I'll do my best with Ringabel's chapter! I won't let you down! *salutes***

 **Pokemonlover151: Glad to see that you liked the chapter. I'm honoured to think these should have been in the game, although I'm not quite sure how that'd work XD. You though Agnés's gift to Tiz was good? *wipes sweat off forehead* that's really good to know, I was kind of stressing about that lol.**

 **Guest: Thank you! As I said my writing style kind of changes but hopefully it hasn't changed too drastically!**

 **Wizardzx: Great to know you like the story and umm sorry that you actually HAD to wait for the next chapter but it's here now!**

 **Raregarynite: Amazing? That is high praise. I was going to do so much with Edea (like shopping) but I couldn't really think about it and just wanted to get the chapter out. Thanks for your ideas, although when I received your review, Edea had already received a (crappy) present from Agnés. Glad you enjoyed.**

 **Wow. The response to the last chapter was phenomenal, which made me feel even worse when I didn't update for ages. After around a year I'm finally getting out of my bravely default 'phase' and moving onto other fandoms, which have been the reason for my hiatus. Still I'm not giving up despite the fact that I literally have no ideas for Ringabel's birthday. (:**

 **Did anyone notice the subtle references to small parts in the game? Agnés giving Eda the clothes came off of a party chat the group had in Florem. I'm not sure when the party chat happened (possibly in a later chapter) but it's a reference all the same. And of course when you fight Ominas and defeat him in this chapter he drops an Ise-No-Kami. Dun dun, dun**

 **If anyone wants to talk to me about this story or give me ideas, PM me or review.**

 **I love reviews. They're epic.**

 **-Randomblackberry, accompanied with Edea's birthday cake, out!**

 **Edea: Hey that's mine-**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Ringabel's Birthday

**A/N: No. You are not dreaming. It's me. Hi. So. Six months. I don't think sorry would even begin to describe how I feel. But I'll say it all the same. I'm sorry this took so long. I've probably lost a lot of readers after I stopped writing for this fandom, but the release of bravely second made me jump back. This fic will not be abandoned (: Anyways, once I got down to it, this chapter was sooooo fun to write. It's also the longest one so far, so that's a plus. Set after the third crystal in chapter six but Ringabel is a walking spoiler, so better finish the game first. (Directs gaze to sister who is only on chapter 5) anyway, I'll stop rambling and give you the chapter**

One of the many downsides to being an amnesiac was the inability to know when your birthday was.

After some time on their journey, Ringabel had concluded that perhaps it was better in a way that the past remained unknown. He had, after all, awoken in Norende Ravine, covered in blood, with armour hanging off of him in shreds. That didn't exactly convince him that he was a saint in his past life. Perhaps he had been a killer, a ruthless murderer. Perhaps he had been no better than DeRosa or Qada. No, the past was better left behind.

Still, there were somethings that Ringabel yearned to know. His birthday being one of them.

After the bittersweet occasion that was Edea's birthday, the atmosphere within the group had considerably darkened. Everyone was wrecked from fighting the crystal beasts, and poor Agnés was exhausted with awakening crystal after crystal. And then they had gone into the holy pillar and... Nothing. Once again they awoke in another world, the crystals reverted back to their former states. It was...draining to say the least. Discouraging. And it was made worse by what Alternis had said, and what Ringabel had seen.

Ringabel's own face was well known by him. It was a fact that he spent much of his time in front of the mirror. Not because he was vain, more because was curious. He studied his body, fingers tracing every scar, every rib. He stared into his own blue eyes as if they would unlock the box that his memories were contained in.

So when Alternis's helmet had fallen from his face, Ringabel had seen those eyes, and knew that he was no mere relative. There was only one solution, and at the time it had appeared so nonsensical. But after getting access to many of his memories, he knew that Alternis spoke the truth.

He should know. He once spoke the same words as him.

But how to tell the others?

It's not an easy thing to break to somebody. To tell them that the companion that they had been travelling with for almost a year would betray them, and ultimately lead to their demise.

Ringabel had told Tiz, somebody he knew he could trust, and that in return, would trust him. He asked him to tell Agnés. Ringabel himself would never be able to face her and tell the truth. And Edea... It was better, perhaps, to leave his sweet angel in the dark, to not remember the feeling of her limp body in his hands. Leave her thinking about more innocent things, like the kiss he had pressed upon her sweet lips on her birthday. The memory still made him smile. Her lips had tasted of sugar, something she was as sweet as.

The thought of his angel widened the grin that was starting to form on his face at these happy thoughts, and Ringabel made his way down to breakfast.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bless her. Although she proclaimed she hated him, she didn't want him to feel left out with this whole birthday thing. That was why, in all of her loudness and gusto, Edea Lee announced that Ringabel was to have a birthday party, two weeks from the current day. The day on which the party would fall on marked the one year anniversary of their journey together.

One year... In truth, Ringabel was onboard instantly. It could take away some of the sadness and sorrow that lingered in the air as after a year they had still failed to rid the world of the great chasm.

Agnés was surprised by the sudden announcement, but quickly agreed. Tiz nodded his head in time with Agnés.

Of course it was not an unanimous decision. One fairy didn't agree with this idea. And she fought.

"This is ridiculous!" Airy fumed.

Naturally everyone had been expecting this, and mentally prepping themselves for the outburst. They were, as a result, well equipped to fight back.

"How so?" Agnés questioned. "The rest of us have had birthday parties. It's only fair."

Airy shook her tiny head. "You don't get it. He doesn't have a birthday!"

Ouch.

"If I may correct you," Ringabel interrupted. "I do in fact have a birthday. I just can't quite recall the date on which that miracle happened."

Airy pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Exactly. There's no point celebrating it, if it's not even on that day!"

"Just shut up." Edea mumbled.

Although Airy boasted that she had excellent hearing, she somehow managed to miss that tidbit. Or perhaps she was tuning her out.

"But everyone deserves to have a birthday. If he can't remember we have to do what Edea has done and create one for him. It's not about the date, it's about spending time with friends and family, and being happy." Tiz surprised the group by speaking up, and in quite a poignant way as well.

Airy huffed in response, folding her stick thin arms around her body.

"I don't think Ringabel's happiness is nearly as important as awakening the crystals." She groaned.

If she was hoping nobody would hear that, she was horribly wrong.

"Airy!" Agnés gasped. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

An 'it's true!' Was starting to form on the fairy's lips, before she stopped herself.

"I didn't mean anything by it! I'm simply saying the crystals need to be awakened!"

"We know that." Tiz said quietly. "But maybe we need a new plan. There's only the earth crystal left, but Gigas Lich packs a punch. And the crystal monsters only seem to be getting stronger. We've been awakening crystals back to back. I think we need some time to recuperate and think about what we're doing."

Despite himself Ringabel felt a smile grace his lips. Trust Tiz to be the voice of reason. Unfortunately, Airy didn't seem to be willing to listen to reason.

"What we're doing? There is no way to change the plan! There is simply awakening the crystals! We can't do anything different!" Airy argued.

"What if we break them?"

The words were out of Ringabel's lips before he could stop them.

"Huh?"

"The crystals. What would happen if we broke one?"

Airy sighed in exasperation. "We've been over this. The world will never recover from darkness!"

"The world will never recover from darkness at this rate!" Ringabel snapped, fist banging down on the table, upsetting his plate. "We're doing the same thing and it's not working! Tiz's right, we need to change our plan! Breaking a crystal may be risky, but so is every moment we spend failing to cleanse the world from darkness!"

The outburst had the surprisingly satisfying effect of shocking everybody into silence.

Airy laughed uneasily. "Third time's the charm?"

Ringabel shook his head, delving deeper into his thoughts. No, nothing would happen, at least not until that counter on her wings ticked down to 0. Perhaps then she would unleash her true colours to the world. And this time, Ringabel wouldn't fail.

The sudden realisation was funny. The side they had been fighting against had been right all along. The crystals were dangerous, and not to be tampered with.

Alternis was right.

Tiz knew, although his measure of belief was another question. If Tiz's words were correct, Agnés knew as well, although she was probably very doubtful. Breaking it to Edea was the last step. And Ringabel didn't want to do that.

"The sage has left us a note on where he has disappeared to." Agnés broke the silence.

Tiz nodded. "Yes. The once saying he's in the room where the council of six's meetings are held?"

Agnés nodded. "I propose that we meet him and see what he has to say. He's given us lots of helpful information and perhaps we can fight some enemies on the way. We haven't had much time to get stronger with awakening all the crystals. I think a two week break is in order. We can celebrate Ringabel's birthday in the meantime."

Ringabel wanted to burst into applause, but thought the stunned silence did the job better.

"I don't trust that sage. You won't even tell me what he's been telling you and Tiz. I'm afraid he's been spouting lies!" Airy mumbled.

Agnés smiled gently. "Don't worry Airy, I won't take anything he says too close to heart."

Airy nodded. "Good. And don't believe any of that nonsense the Eternians are saying. They don't know the crystals as well as is cryst-fairies. And that goes for anyone else doubting us and the crystals. Don't listen to them!"

At this point her gaze swivelled and locked onto Ringabel, who managed to stop himself from gulping. She was so onto him.

"True. The sage is a bit of an odd one. I'd say he was even worse than Ringabel, but I'd never hear the end of that." Edea didn't avoid Ringabel's gaze, seemingly daring him to say something.

So he did.

"I'd hope I was more attractive than an old man. Although he does have many more years of experience in how to charm a woman..."

Edea wrinkled her nose. "Eww! Ringabel that's disgusting!"

She was glaring at him, but he could sense her relief hat he had said something Ringabeley. As of late, he had been quite quiet, something that Edea had actually pointed out. It was not on purpose of course, but the past few weeks had been... overwhelming to say the least.

"So it's settled then!" Agnés smiled. "Let's go and see the sage!"

Ringabel would drink to that.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nobody wanted to leave Alternis on the floor, wallowing in his own despair and guilt. But the sage had beckoned them onwards, and the dark knight was near death, the rage that had spiralled him through the battle gone, his wounds reopening. Agnés had left him with a prayer upon his soul, much to Airy's chagrin. Agnés claimed that she respected him for his chivalrous dedication to his cause. Tiz had stood next to her whilst she did that, trying to avoid Alternis's gaze which was screaming at them to go, to leave him to die. Edea had left as soon as the battle was over.

And Ringabel, Ringabel was still staring into the black helmet that obscured his own face and wondering what to do.

"You go on ahead." He decided. "I, ah, I may need a moment."

Agnés and Tiz left solemnly, as if they were leaving a graveyard, and not a young girl's chamber.

"What do you want?" Alternis's voice was choked with tears unable to be seen underneath his helmet.

Ringabel mulled over his response, before ultimately settling on a blunt approach.

"Can you take off your helmet?"

It sounded innocent, like a child asking an adult if they could grow wings and fly. Ringabel could imagine Alternis's face contorting in confusion, his expression similar to ones he himself had made.

"Why? So you can gloat?" the dark knight snapped in response, voice bitter with sadness and hatred.

Ringabel shook his head. "You know I wouldn't do that. We wouldn't do that."

Ringabel had been expecting more of a fight, some anger, but to his surprise Alternis practically threw off his own helmet down at his feet.

Staring into his own face made Ringabel double take, despite him expecting it. The look of pure utter despair on Alternis's face was strangely familiar to Ringabel, perhaps an expression he himself had once wore.

"I'm sorry." Ringabel breathed, looking directly at his own blue eyes.

"Don't be." And Alternis's voice, so harsh and pained without the helmet was rasping, weakening with every word. "Don't be unless you lose her. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let her die."

They both knew he was talking about Edea.

Ringabel closed his eyes. "I won't."

When he opened his eyes Alternis was still staring at him expectantly.

Ringabel swallowed. "I promise."

Alternis Dim died peacefully, knowing that the Edea that had defeated him would live on.

Ringabel wished he could have that same confidence.

-/-/-/-/-/

"Ringabel?"

He turned quickly, almost dropping the asterisk he cupped between his hands.

"Oh, umm hello Agnés. To what do I owe the pleasure?" his words faltered in his shock and surprise.

Agnés peered curiously at the asterisk he held.

"What's this one? Oh... Dark Knight." once figuring out which one it was, she fixed Ringabel with a hard expression.

"What?" he protested. "I just wanted to try it out."

Agnés's eyes were distrusting, but she slouched in defeat.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that. Just be careful Ringabel."

After inserting one of his generic flirts and reassuring her that he would be, Ringabel donned the dark knight asterisk. It fitted like a glove.

Of course, it was made for him.

-/-/-/-/-/

Peaceful sleep was the best.

Ringabel woke up on the day of his 'birthday' with sleeping needs fulfilled. It was the perfect time in the morning too, not too early, the sun was just up, but not late enough to constitute a panic.

Tiz's bed was empty, he had clearly gotten up early to prepare.

A smile formed on Ringabel's face. Despite the doubt and worry eating at him, he was excited for this occasion.

He went down to the tavern, his grin widening when he saw all of his friends scattered around the room sorting things out, freezing when he entered.

"O-Oh! Ringabel!" Agnés let out a surprised noise. "We weren't expecting you to be up so early! We're not quite ready!"

Ringabel made a show of averting his eyes from the room to reassure Agnés.

"I'm always up early. Sleeping in is Edea's job."

The smile developed into a smirk as he heard Edea's annoyed huff. She would probably hate it if he admitted it, but Ringabel found that noise quite adorable.

A few minutes passed, and the sound of rustling behind him had mostly died down, so Ringabel opted to speak again.

"As much as I enjoy staring at this finely crafted wall, may I ask whether you're ready?"

"Um yeah." that was Tiz's voice. "I think so."

"Sounds confident." Ringabel teased lightly as he turned to view the scene.

The tavern was decorated in a similar way to the style it had been in on Ede's birthday, but the food adorning the tables were savoury rather than sweet. A large coffee cake took the centre. His friends were gathered around the table, staring at him with hopeful eyes. Datz and Zatz were just entering the room, back from checking on the ship. To Ringabel's surprise Airy was also in attendance, resting lazily on Agnés's shoulder. He wasn't sure why she had shown up. Perhaps for more of those fairy cakes.

Upon realising that everyone was waiting for him to say something, Ringabel cracked a warm smile.

"It looks good guys. Thanks."

That seemed to be his companions cue, as they instantly relaxed, settling into conversation and food. A whole year, Ringabel thought to himself. Although he had known them for longer. They had become closer over the last year, a family more than an army. He smiled at the very thought of it.

"Happy birthday, Ringabel." Agnés floated by him, smiling gently,

"You do realise it's not my birthday today." Ringabel pointed out, grinning.

"Well, it would be simply unfair to not give you a birthday just because you don't remember it."

"I do know my birthday. It's January the twenty sixth. I'll turn 24." he blurted impulsively.

He didn't even know why he said that. He didn't even know for sure if that was the actual date.

Agnés paused.

"When did you remember that?"

After double checking that Airy was gone from her shoulder Ringabel answered in a low voice.

"A week ago? Definitely after you announced this whole thing. I'm twenty three. I'm practically middle aged." he put on a trademark smirk to lighten the mood.

It worked, Agnés let out a small giggle."We'll have to treat you with respect then as our elder."

Ringabel did one of his overly dramatic bows. "Treat me any way you like. As long as it's with love."

Agnés blushed as red as a strawberry, and conveniently enough Tiz chose this time to walk over and join the conversation .

"Happy birthday Ringabel."

"Hello there, dear Tiz. I was just asking our fair Agnés to love me with all her heart." there was a dramatic pause, in which Tiz was practising his unamused face, before Ringabel continued. "Platonically of course."

Agnés nodded furiously.

"Besides," Ringabel went on. "I've found my angel. I'm not going to lust after another."

"I seem to recall you doing that quite a lot." Tiz said dryly.

Fair point. "That was then. When my angel seemed practically unattainable. But now things are quite different. Why, whilst we were at dinner at her birthday, I even got her to kiss-"

"I did what now?"

Edea Lee raised one eyebrow, her face fixed in a challenging smirk. Ringabel faltered slightly, before picking himself up again.

"It's not important. " he reassured her, ignoring her questioning glare. "We have better things to get to. Like... Um..."

"Presents?" Tiz suggested weakly.

Ringabel latched onto this suggestion as if it was a lifeline.

"Yes! Yes. I simply must know what wonderful things my brilliant friends got me."

Although Edea could maintain her former line of questioning, she was easily distracted by the prospect of present giving.

"Oh yeah! Who should go first?"

"Well. Ladies first." Ringabel grinned.

Edea immediately passed off the honour of first present to Tiz.

"You'll have to do. "Ringabel teased, ruffling the young man's hair.

Tiz nervously passed the neatly wrapped parcel to Ringabel.

When was the last time Ringabel had gotten a birthday present? It had been so long ago, before Edea had been stationed to the Sky Knights, before he had left Eternia to zig zag across Luxendarc for the Grand Marshal. Years.

Ringabel felt a slight twinge at the back of his head and instantly stopped thinking about his past. He wouldn't have the party ruined by his head acting up.

He felt the parcel. It was book shaped, that was clear. But what kind of book? Ringabel didn't have himself anytime to muse over this, as he instantly started unwrapping the paper.

A journal.

A journal, a fancy R imprinted on the front, almost identical to the journal he had on him when he was found.

"I know it's a small thing, but you seem to be writing an awful lot in your current one, and I was just thinking that if you run out of space you could use this instead." Tiz's voice trailed off. "This was stupid, wasn't it?"

Ringabel leaped to comfort the boy he thought of as his little brother.

"No, Tiz! I love it. More personal, closer to the heart. I shall treasure your gift like it is a blessing from the crystals." Ringabel smiled.

Tiz returned the grin. "Well, I'm glad you liked it."

Ringabel traced his fingers around the journal's spine, marvelling at how familiar it was to his current journal. He had an incredible urge to ask Tiz where he had gotten it, but he figured he already knew the answer.

Tiz fidgeted, awkwardly, staring at the ground.

Ringabel suddenly enveloped the younger boy into a gentle hug, startling him.

"Uh... Ringabel?"

"Hush Tiz. Lady Agnés will survive without you for just a few moments."

Ringabel grinned at the red seeping up Agnès's cheeks, and released Tiz.

"Now, he is yours."

Some form of awkward laughter drifted from the pair's mouths.

"Um. Actually, there's something we'd like to share." Tiz glanced at Agnés, who nodded.

Ringabel raised an eyebrow at their serious expressions.

"Is this a declaration of love?"

And then his eyes fell upon their hands, intertwined, fingers curling around each other. And he understood.

For all the times he had joked and teased about Tiz and Agnés, now that it was actually happening, he wasn't sure how to react.

"Agnés and I," Tiz began. "We're-"

"Together." Agnés blurted, and then, once making sure Airy was out of earshot, continued. "Tiz declared his love for me by presenting me with a flower. A magnolia. And I... Well. I know I declared chastity when I became a vestal, but I know Tiz will not distract me from my duty, he will only harden my resolve and passion."

"She's a ray of hope to me." Tiz added. "I wouldn't leave her for the world."

Edea let out a small cheer. "Woohoo! I told you that he would ask you eventually, Agnés!"

Ringabel grinned, a genuine smile of happiness. "And I told you, Tiz, that all you had to do was ask."

Edea whooped again, and this time Agnés grimaced slightly. From her place at the other end of the room, Airy looked over.

"I'm sorry Edea, but could you please be a bit quieter we-" Agnés began.

Realisation hit Ringabel like a ton of bricks.

"Airy doesn't know."

Agnés bit her lip, worry clouding her eyes. "It's not that we don't trust her. It's just..."

"We haven't got the chance to tell her yet." Tiz interrupted. "And we might leave it until after this whole crystal business is done, We think it's stressing her out."

"Correction. It's stressing us all out." Ringabel muttered.

Still, he definitely understood the logic. He didn't even want to think about how Airy would react to the news that Agnés and Tiz were getting all buddy buddy.

Tiz nodded in agreement. "Well, enough about us. It's your birthday. Agnés, Edea... Presents."

Agnés snapped to attention, nodding furiously. "Of course!"

She fumbled with some sort of package, before presenting it to Ringabel sheepishly.

"I wasn't sure what exactly to get you... So I um went to a blacksmith and asked them to create a weapon."

Ringabel freed the weapon from its paper. It was a spear. And suddenly Ringabel realised the significance. He had met the group with a spear by his side, an old rusty thing that they now kept in the storage room for nostalgia's sake. This spears were nearly identical,but Ringabel knew instantly that it was far more powerful than his old one. Ringabel naturally wanted to try out a few practice swings but decided to spare the cakes and snacks on the tables. Spears... Best with valkyrie, naturally, a class he had not really touched. The way his face was obscured by a mask never set well with him. A beautiful face like should never be hidden underneath an uglier facade. He had said something like that once they had gained the valkyrie asterisk. The irony was almost unbearable. Before he had lost his memory Ringabel had rarely ever taken the dark knight's helm off.

He pushed his mind away from the past, and instead smiled broadly at Agnés.

"Thank you very much. I will try it out as soon as I am able."

Agnés smiled shyly. "I know it isn't much, but I-"

"It's a very thoughtful gift, Agnés. Both yours and Tiz's. You two are quite good at invoking feelings of nostalgia." Ringabel grinned.

Tiz and Agnés both sighed in relief, hands still linked. Ringabel thought it was adorable.

Edea seemed eager to get the attention on her. Ringabel smiled, turning his gaze on her.

"Yes, my angel?"

"Your present isn't in here. C'mon. It's in the training room."

"You mean the room where you dug a hole in the wall with a spear?" Ringabel questioned, chuckling lightly.

Edea huffed, walking off in the direction of said room.

Ringabel followed her, each step lightening the heavy burden of his thoughts.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I don't... I don't understand."

And it was back, a headache snapping and snarling at him, the past coming back to him in waves.

For this helmet Edea had just handed him was a dark knight's helm. And not the normal asterisk helm. This smelled old, worn.

This was Alternis's, of this world.

Ringabel was holding his dead counterparts armour in his gloved hands.

Edea was looking at him, slightly nervous, unsure of what he would say.

"Edea. This. This is Alternis's."

Edea nodded. "He wanted-"

Ringabel held up his hand in protest, which strangely enough, managed to silence her. "To hell with what he wanted! Edea! You took this off his dead body. That's disrespectful! That's-"

"What he wanted." Edea repeated, and then, dubiously, out of seemingly nowhere, she produced Alternis's blade.

"Edea..." Ringabel's expression was one of disapproval, of badly hidden anger.

Edea didn't falter, releasing Ise-No-Kami from its place by her side.

"Fight me, Alternis?"

The request shocked the older boy, and then, as the words sunk in, disgusted him.

"You just want to be able to fight him one more time." he accused, but his words had lost their commanding tone and oomph.

"And you just want to find yourself again." Edea retorted, smiling softly, and then repeating her request. "Fight me, Alternis?"

It was his name, but he hadn't quite got used to it being used to address him. It was unfamiliar, but yet... He didn't mind.

"Edea. I don't wish to hurt you."

The girl who had captivated the stoic dark knight's heart only grinned.

"You won't even get a chance."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Edea had been taught by one of the finest swordsman in all of Luxendarc. Nobanstu Kamiizumi had taught her many things, and many skills. She was no ordinary fighter.

But Ringabel had gotten lessons under the fabled sword master as well, along with personal lessons with Braev. He was fearsome with a blade, and despite how strange holding Alternis's sword felt, Ringabel couldn't shake the irritating thought from his head that this was meant to be.

The dark knight helmet fit snugly over his head. It had settled back there with a familiar click. The armour easily fitted him. It seemed he had not changed. He looked up and readied himself.

Edea, as always made the first move. She liked to start with a violent tackle, Ringabel recalled from the back of his mind, his memory dredging up past training sessions and fights he had had with Edea back when he was Alternis Dim. It was funny, and a little ironic, about how now he had his memory back, his memory seemed extremely sound.

Well. There still was a lot of holes.

Ringabel dodged Edea's attack easily, and then half heartedly sent in his own attack. Edea blocked it, and then glared at him, sensing that he was holding back.

"You don't need to hold back. Give it all you've got!"

"Understood." Ringabel would've said more, spun an eloquent tale with words, but hearing his own voice, distorted by the helmet shocked him too much to follow up.

He attacked, with a bit more strength in his swing this time. Perhaps shocked by his sudden change of heart, Edea nearly missed it, holding up her blade to block it. It was a sloppy block, but Ringabel allowed her some time to recover from it. She struck again, a fast blow that nearly caught him off guard, but not quite.

He lunged forwards, forcing her to roll backwards, widening the space between them.

Edea ran forward, her katana held firmly by her side.

And she flew.

Sorry, jumped was the correct word. But the way she lifted herself into the air and did a single somersault in the air, directly over his head, it was something only a being with wings could do. A smile tugged at Ringabel's lips. He always knew she was an angel.

Edea landing and lunging forward brought him back to the present, and his quick reflexes parried the blow.

They exchanged other attacks, not exchanging any words, allowing their blades to speak for them.

Finally, just when Ringabel could feel sweat pouring down his face in buckets, Edea decided to end it.

"Besides," she said, wrinkling her nose. "We don't what you being all sweaty and gross for your birthday."

Ringabel started taking off his armour. He didn't even want to think about how he smelled.

"You're still as good as I remember." Edea murmured, catching his eye.

Ringabel grinned. "And you even better."

Edea rolled her eyes, but she was grinning wildly. "Ringabel." she said, and then corrected herself. "Or would you rather I call you Alternis?"

"Ringabel." he said firmly.

Alternis was who he used to be, the man behind the dark knight's helm. Ringabel was Alternis, all the horrifying experiences he had weathered, and more.

Alternis was then, Ringabel was now.

"Ringabel it is then."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tiz entered the bedroom he shared with Ringabel cautiously, smiling when he saw the person he was looking for. Ringabel was staring out the bedroom window, at the sparkling lights of Florem. Tiz couldn't place his stance, or his stern expression, but he came to his side all the same.

"Do you want to go there?" Tiz asked doubtfully.

Ringabel replied with a firm shake of the head. "No. I can't look upon it with anything more than contempt now."

Tiz gave him the best reassuring smile he could muster, and then, faltering slightly, he joined his friend, and in a way he supposed, his brother, in staring out at the bright beautiful city that held more corruption that any outsider could ever imagine.

Tiz was unsure how long they stood there, in comfortable silence, but it must have been a long time, because when Edea burst open the door, and pointed at the clock at the wall, he realised at least an hour had passed.

"They've got the cake ready." Edea said, a hint of disgust in her voice. "Coffee cake. Ew. I was all ready to eat some of the proprietress' super chocolate cake today, but all you have is savoury things."

Tiz shot her a warning look, but Ringabel only chuckled.

"Not everyone can ingest so much sugar, my dear."

Edea murmured something, and then walked out.

Ringabel smiled at Tiz, and jerked a thumb towards the door. "Shall we?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The singing was off kilter, a mush of voices ranging from high to low. But to Ringabel's ears it was the sweetest music he had ever heard. He couldn't remember the last time he had a birthday like this. In fact he wasn't sure if he had even celebrated his birthday when he was Alternis Dim.

First Birthday then, first proper birthday that he would remember for all his years. He looked around him, at the people he loved so much, and then at Airy, perched innocently on Agnés's shoulder, the number three firmly imprinted on her wings. She stared at him, and then abruptly looked away.

Just two more worlds. And then the timer would click to 0.

Then Ringabel would protect them with his life.

He leant forward, closed his eyes, and blew.

 **A/N: ...Okay it wasn't great, but it was far superior to the last chapter, right? I hope people are still reading after all this time and that bravely second will bring some people back to this fandom. Also since Tiznes is now SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS CANON SPOILERS END SPOILERS END, I felt that it was necessary to conclude if. Lol, nearly forgot guest reviews. Here guys have your five month late replies!**

 **End Layer: I think I let you down... Lol. Thanks but somebody posting a chapter a day is probably better than my disastrous updating scheduled. You can marry it sure. But you'll have to marry the whole story. Including the characters. INCLUDING AIRY. So. Um. Think about that. And yes there is plot, very flimsy plot, and yes Airy is a word that I can't put down lest I want to move this rating to teen.**

 **Pokemonluver151: Thank you! This chapter has less Ringedea (no kissing) but it's still very apparent. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Heh. Bet you thought this was the last chapter. But there's one left. Airy's birthday. Oh boy. This should be fun.**

 **Please review, reviews mean the world to me (:**


	5. Airy's Birthday

**Ahhhhhhh...I'm so sorry that this is so late, and bad... I feel like Bravely Second may have extinguished rather than reignited my creative bravely default flame, and I've been abandoning this fic in favour of other projects. But hey, an early Christmas present is always nice, no? This is the final chapter, although I've teased the idea of an alternate ending. We'll see. But for now, apologies again, and please enjoy the final chapter!**

Humans were weird. They were one of the strangest species Airy had ever encountered.

Still, she couldn't help but feel somewhat attached to them, if only by their amusing antics.

She had seen many interesting stunts done by the past warriors of light, but 'birthdays' were certainly new. And slow. And time consuming. And all in all, totally exasperating.

It would be completely correct for one to state that as soon as the ludicrous affair that was Ringabel's birthday had passed that she had practically whooped for joy.

Finally. They. Could. Focus. On. The. CRYSTALS.

But, despite how much the humans had showed their distrust for her, they still, in all their strange kindness, wished to celebrate her birthday as well.

Airy, for once, was totally shocked. How was she supposed to respond to such an outlandish idea?

With force of course.

"...Absolutely not."

Agnés looked horrified. "But Airy..."

Airy shook her tiny head. As much as ordering the puny humans around for her sounded appealing, she could practically feel Ouroborous's impatience in her head. She was so close to having all the crystals awakened, and she wasn't stopping for a petty human custom.

Besides, Ouroborous granting her her true form would be a far superior present.

"Agnés. We have one crystal left. Awaken it and enter the holy pillar. Then we can talk about birthdays." Airy's voice was firm, with a tinge of anger.

"But Airy, this is hardly fair for you." Agnés murmured.

"Freeing the world from darkness would be the greatest present!" Airy chirped in fake happiness. "I don't care about anything else."

"That's called having a one track mind." Ringabel had appeared during the conversation, setting Airy on edge.

Airy bristled. She knew that Ringabel knew of her 'evil one' persona. She also suspected that she had told Tiz, if the wary gazes he was sending her were any indication. And, coming to think of it, Agnés had been treating her differently as well. Ringabel knew, and Airy knew he knew. But neither of them could outright slaughter each other without alerting the others.

"Set flight to Eternia." Airy snapped at him. "We're going to awaken the earth crystal."

Ringabel shrugged. "Can we gather some supplies first?"

Airy's eyes narrowed in suspicious. "Why? Can't we just use the Bravely second elixir trick on Gigas Lich?"

Ringabel nodded. "Yeah, we can. It's the holy pillar I'm worried about. We might be walking into a fight. We can't let down our guard."

Agnés let out a sound of affirmation. "That's right, we can never be too prepared. We'll stay here a couple of days and ready ourselves. That okay with you, Airy?"

The cryst-fairy gave a strained smile. "I'd rather we awaken the crystals, but if you say so Agnés."

"Don't worry Airy, I know you mean well. I wish for the end of this as well."

Agnés smiled and left the room, the talk of birthdays forgotten.

Airy waited until the sound of footsteps was no more, and then hounded on Ringabel.

"You're the pilot. If you even try go off course and not head to the holy pillar, I will drive my talons through Edea's skull." she snarled, her aura dangerous.

Ringabel was undeterred. "But of course, you're planning to do that anyways, aren't you?"

"Don't get too cocky, human. Remember how I slaughtered you and your precious friends last time."

Finally a reaction, a slight look of horror upon his face, before it was replaced by confidence. "That won't happen."

Airy smiled, showing sharp teeth. "You wish."

And at this, he smiled, a small quirk of the lips, although why, Airy couldn't fathom.

"I already did."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Being alone with Tiz was always awkward. Airy couldn't decide whether to initiate a hostile approach as with Ringabel, or keep up her chirpy facade. The others were out on errands, while Tiz had opted to stay behind. Airy decided to simply not talk to him at all.

"Hey, Airy?"

Unfortunately, he was starting the conversation.

"What is it Tiz?"

Tiz swallowed, licked dry lips, and Airy braced herself for a difficult question.

"The numbers. On your wings. It's a one. It'll be zero soon. What does that mean?"

There was the difficult question.

"Huh? What numbers?" she asked, feigning ignorance. "The patterns on my wings? They change after certain periods of time."

Doubt, doubt written all over Tiz's face. "Is this the final holy pillar?" he asked softly.

"Hopefully." Airy said. "Although the other ones were supposed to be the last ones too."

Tiz got a faraway look in his eyes. "World 0. Sounds empty. Sounds...dead. And how, how will we even get back to our own world?"

"Huh?" Airy asked. "You feeling okay? You're spouting some serious nonsense."

He was getting too close to the truth. Airy could feel her tiny heart beating in her chest. She wouldn't have her plan ruined by mere mortals and their theories.

"I want to get back home. I wish we could get back home and create more memories together." Tiz said wistfully. "These worlds just aren't the same."

Airy sighed, ending the conversation. "Let's just enter the holy pillar. Worry later."

-/-/-/-/-/

"I'm pumped! I'm ready! Whatever's waiting at the other side of that pillar is going to get a beating!"

Eden Lee, Airy decided, was the most terribly clueless of their group.

"What's going to be waiting on the other side of that pillar are four awakened crystals." Airy replied chirpily.

"Yeah, yeah, you said that all the other times." Eden waved her off.

"I mean it this time." Airy insisted.

"Yeah, you said that the other times too." Edea snorted, but she seemed in good spirits.

Airy seated herself on the back of Edea's chair. They were in Grandship, on the way to the Holy Pillar. If Airy stretched her wings and looked out of the window, she could see it. They were nearly there.

"Well there's no harm in trying, is there?" Airy asked.

Edea shrugged, her expression turning serious. "I guess... But sometimes, I wonder if we're doing the right thing. If father, master, and all of my...'friends' from the duchy would be proud of us."

Airy took on a sympathetic facade. "They will be once they see how we've saved the world! They'll come around."

Edea nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I just wish I could make Father proud. I know he doesn't agree with our ideals. But we'll make it work, anyways!"

Airy smiled, somewhat sinisterly. "It'll all be worth it."

It would be. It would all be worth it for Airy.

-/-/-/-/-/

Agnés's legs crumpled beneath her, her face contorted in fear. Despite Tiz and Ringabel's warnings, she hadn't begun to believe that...

Airy smiled maliciously, drinking in the sight of the four distraught humans in front of her. Even though they had been warned, warned by their own family, their friends, their guides, they still had gone on with her plan.

Now they were going to regret it.

This was it. The final world, and then Airy could revive her master. All that was standing in her way, were four, puny, humans.

This was all too perfect.

The four of them, those 'warriors of light' that stood before her, held weapons in their feeble hands, as if that would do anything to injure her.

Tiz, bearing spiked knuckles, as traditional of the monk asterisk, the dark knight asterisk his secondary. He would give his life to fell her, Airy didn't doubt it. But, he wouldn't even get a chance.

Agnés, foolish Agnés was draped in the Spiritmaster's garb, hand resting on her staff to heal with the White Mage asterisk if needed.

Edea looked a right sight in her Time Mage outfit, with the swordmaster's asterisk, of all things, clutched in her palm.

Ringabel, wearing the elegant outfit of a vampire, with the speed of a ninja backing up his moves.

That combination, those asterisks the four of them held between them, had let them fell many foes. But not Airy.

Airy would never fall.

She let out a slaughter, a move that she thought was terribly appropriate. The four cried underneath her slashes, falling to their knees, but not dead yet. Agnés cast a curaga to raise the team back onto their feet, but Airy knew that that game could only be played for so long.

Airy attacked again, and again, and the warriors of light retaliated, and retaliated, but never enough, never dealt enough damage that she actually felt it.

And then it happened.

The Warriors of light were on their knees, staring up at her with fear. After drinking in the looks of despair in their eyes, she had readied a slaughter to end the facade.

And then it glowed.

Agnés's eyes looked down to her pendant, and she gasped, as it seemed to pulsate. From it, what could only be described as an angel burst forth, and for a minute, Airy forgot how to breathe.

The angel had a stunning likeness to Agnés, which perhaps explained why she rested inside her own pendant.

"Warriors of Light." she said, and her soft voice made Airy want to throw up in disgust. "You wish for the power to defeat the one plaguing your world?"

The four of them stared, speechless.

"You, who wished for the darkness of this world to recede, you, who wished for the past to not repeat itself. You, who wished to go home, and you, who wished to make their family proud. I can fulfil your wishes. " the angel looked at the team in turn.

"What's this?" Airy snapped. "What are you talking about?"

The angel turned to Airy, and she saw anger in her gentle eyes.

"These warriors of light will not allow you to awaken Ouroborous."

"Ouroborous?" Ringabel echoed, and then snapped his fingers in recognition. "God of destruction!"

The angel smiled. "You're well informed. Yes, if Ouroborous is freed, calamity will befall our world, and all the others."

Airy could feel her anger pulsating beneath her veins, her rage threatening to boil over. "Who are you to talk about my master like that!" she growled, reaching out to swat the irritating bug.

The attack passed right through the angel, as if she was just a projection, a flickering hologram.

Airy snarled in anger, barely restraining herself from attacking again.

"I can fulfil your wishes." the angel repeated, floating elegantly in the air.

She put her hands together and bowed her head, like she was deep in prayer. Airy took this momentary distraction to try and attack the humans again, but a shining light erupting from the ground stopped her.

They...They were clad in shields and armour, probably the strongest in Luxendarc. Determination was renewed in their eyes, and they took an offensive stance, pointing their weapons at Airy.

"Do you think some puny shields can stop me?" Airy snarled, moving out to sweep an attack.

Agnés's call of "Aeroga!" halted her movement, the spell seeming to do even more damage than usual.

Before Airy could properly recover she found herself buffeted with meteors, and hit with so many shippûjinrais she felt dizzy. Tiz's Phoenix Flight, followed immediately by several minus strikes was what finally got her, encouraging her to break open her second form, only to get shot down once more.

"You..." she snarled. "This is my birthday, right? Well I wish... I wish you'd all just-"

Before she could finish and let her wish be granted, there was a definite sound of shippûjinrai being performed, as Ringabel sliced across her stomach, ending her sentence, and her life.

She exploded into purple dust, spiralling into the sky.

-/-/-/-/-/

"Today was supposed to be a happy day," Agnés mumbled, staring down at the spot where Airy had materialised into nothingness.

"It is," Ringabel assured her. "We've beaten Airy."

"We... We were supposed to save the world!" Agnés choked, eyes welling with tears. "The five of us. Airy...Airy-"

Tiz rested his hand on her shoulder supportively. "We did save the world. Later, later we will go and fight her master, but for now we should be happy that we saw and stopped the ruse when we did,"

Agnés looked reluctant, her eyes casting downwards, before coming up to meet his. She nodded shakily. "Y-You're right,"

Tiz gave her a quick squeeze of the shoulder, brown eyes warm.

"Mrgrgr!" Edea, in perfect contrast to Agnés's solemness, was furious. "I can't believe we fell for her tricks! Why'd you have to take the final blow, Ringabel? I wanted to give her what was coming to her!"

"I'm sure you did," Ringabel mused. "But I had a...personal beef with her,"

"I should have listened to you two," Agnés murmured, voice overwhelming with regret. "If I had...then-"

"Nothing would have changed," Ringabel said firmly. "Airy would fight us, we would defeat her, and we'd still be here. Still cursing ourselves for not seeing it sooner,"

"Crystfaires," Tiz murmured. "I guess they really are 'miniature monsters' after all,"

"I'd say gigantic over miniature," Edea snorted. "I never could have imagined Airy could have turned into...that,"

Everyone shuddered at the memory of the thing that had replaced Airy's little fairy form, the thing that would give them nightmares for weeks.

"She was tough too," Ringabel admitted. "We may not have been able to do it...if it wasn't for the angel,"

"The angel..." Agnés echoed, and her hand fell to the pendant around her neck, thumb tracing the jewel. "It was our wishes."

"Huh?"

"Our birthday wishes," Agnés went on. "They were what encouraged the angel to manifest and help us. Those birthday parties we had...they may have saved our lives,"

Everyone allowed that to sink in for a second, minds thinking back to the moments in which they had chosen their wishes, flippantly, yes, out of nowhere, yes, but they had come straight from the heart.

And that was what mattered.

"Well thank God that I didn't wish for Edea to fall in love with me," Ringabel remarked, only half joking. "I very nearly did,"

"There's nothing any angel can say to make me fall in love with you," Edea snapped, and Ringabel's face fell, if only for a second. "I'll make my own choices," she decided, and the smile began to return to the other's face. "I'll choose my own love,"

Speaking of love...

Agnés gazed at Tiz.

He looked back.

Everyone smiled, and laughed, and cried, and the fairy shaped hole left in their relationship slowly mended, leaving a bond that was even tighter than the one before.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Airy had not been defeated on Grandship. Her essence had escaped to the Holy Pillar, where she had called upon her God Ouroborous to empower her. They had taken her on, and somehow, maybe by the residing remains of the wishes they had cast, they won, even against her ultimate form.

And as she was slowly but surely consumed by her master's wrath, Agnés sadly couldn't feel anything but a sick sense of satisfaction.

"Happy Birthday Airy," her eyes narrowed. "And good riddance,"

And they turned, moved, to face the final obstacle in the way of making their wishes come true.

 **Tada! And that is the terrible ending to the mediocre story that I'm way too proud of finishing. Yeah it's canon divergent, and doesn't make a lot of sense but... *holds up fists* I put a lot of love into it! Fight me if you want! It's been a long journey, over a year, to post five chapters, and a story only around 18000 words long. Some people might have advised me to write the whole story before posting, but it's the feedback I get, the favourites and follows and ESPECIALLy the reviews that encourage me to actually sit down and write it. Seeing those notifications make me feel a little guilty for not updating, so I do it. Everyone was so nice in their reviews, and their suggestions were greatly appreciated. And now! Review responses!**

 **Pokemonluver151: Many thanks for being here since the story was first posted, and I apologise (again) for the long wait. I hope this weird, canon divergent conclusion was satisfactory!**

 **Draen: I'll admit, I had way too much fun writing Ringabel's chapter (probably shows by the way it's a good thousand words longer than any of the other ones) it was probably the chapter I was proudest of in this whole fic, and I'm so glad you enjoyed it and got the whole Ringabel is not Alternis any more thing! Thanks!**

 **Lady of the sky: REVIEW AMBUSH! Agh! Thank you for having the thoughtfulness to post multiple reviews! It made me very happy to see them :D**

 **So that's all, folks! IF I can gather up my muse I can try writing something for a Christmas but it's... a week away *sweatdrops*, so no promises. Thank you all so much for reading this fic that I feel had been the start of my life here on . It's taken over a year, but I've never felt more fulfilled in my life. (...how do I end something like this?)**


End file.
